<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(podfic) tell me your heroes and i'll tell you that you're mine by yeswayappianway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972089">(podfic) tell me your heroes and i'll tell you that you're mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway'>yeswayappianway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(podfic) in all these ways we come together [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, accidental date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Podfic of: tell me your heroes and i'll tell you that you're mine, by CallMeBombshell</i>
</p>
<p><i>Summary from original fic:</i><br/>He’d been out for maybe two hours before he’d noticed his shadow, chasing across rooftops and down fire escapes, keeping up with his every move. Only instinct and a deep-seated knowledge of the man’s movements kept Tim from going on the offensive, instead letting Jason creep closer and closer until finally they ended up on the same rooftop, staring across asphalt tiling at each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(podfic) in all these ways we come together [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(podfic) tell me your heroes and i'll tell you that you're mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/936886">tell me your heroes and i'll tell you that you're mine</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBombshell/pseuds/CallMeBombshell">CallMeBombshell</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>many many thanks to CallMeBombshell for giving permission to podfic, and for writing this amazing series in the first place</p>
<p>music used is Horses by Brian Fallon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>tell me your heroes and i'll tell you that you're mine <i>(with music)</i> - 20:01 - 15.64 MB - <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/znzs3sqdfqjbjig/tell%20me%20your%20heroes%20and%20i'll%20tell%20you%20that%20you're%20mine%20MUSIC.mp3">Dropbox mp3 link (download and streaming)</a></p>
<p>
  <audio></audio>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>swears compilation begins at 19:19</p>
</blockquote><p>tell me your heroes and i'll tell you that you're mine <i>(without music)</i> - 19:10 - 15 MB - <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/bibphvz645eimbc/tell%20me%20your%20heroes%20and%20i'll%20tell%20you%20that%20you're%20mine.mp3">Dropbox mp3 link (download and streaming)</a></p>
<p>
  <audio></audio>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>swears compilation begins at 18:28</p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please go leave feedback for the author if you enjoyed the fic!</p>
<p>let me know if you run into any trouble with the files/streaming, and i'll do what i can to help. i'm also still learning my way around podfic, so if you have any advice or suggestions regarding ways i could improve future podfics with regards to recording or editing, i'm all ears! (please note: i am not looking for suggestions regarding my choices or my interpretations, purely the technical side of things.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>